The present invention relates generally to a mechanism for selectively locking or releasing an actuating mechanism for a vending machine, and more particularly to such a locking and releasing mechanism of a mechanical nature.
This invention is particularly concerned with manually operated vending machines of a type having a plurality of purchaser operable selectors each including a pull-out rod and each of which is adapted for manual operation by a purchaser after insertion of the proper amount of coins into the machine to thereby dispense an item from a related column or magazine holding a supply of such items. In such machines, the power necessary for dispensing an item is applied manually by a purchaser, as distinguished from being applied by other means such as an electric motor, for example. One such example of this type of a vending machine is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,007,606.
As the vending machine technology has become more sophisticated, it has also tended to become more complex. Because of such complexity, there are more things which can go wrong with the machine; and, consequently, this increases the likelihood of malfunctioning of the machine. Therefore, there is a need for simplified structures in certain instances such as in the area of mechanisms for selectively locking and releasing an actuating mechanism upon the deposit of the proper amount of money into the vending machine.
Some locking and releasing mechanisms lock up the actuating pull rod only after the vending procedure has begun. It has been determined, however, that it would definitely be more desirable to have the actuating mechanism locked up at all times except when the proper amount of money has been deposited in the machine. A primary reason for this is to aid in the dependability of the locking mechanism and to prevent unnecessarily large forces to be exerted against the locking mechanisms. This has the added effect of reducing pilferage; that is, to prevent items from being released from the machine before the proper amount of money has been inserted therein.